The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya (manga)
This page is for the manga, see here for the disambiguation page. The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya (涼宮ハルヒちゃんの憂鬱), drawn by Puyo, was first published July 26, 2007 in Japan. Eleven Japanese volunes have been released so far. The series, serialized in Shōnen Ace, came to end on December 26, 2018.Jennifer Sherman. November 26, 2018. The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi-chan 4-Panel Gag Manga Ends on December 26. Anime News Network. Accessed December 28, 2018. A related comic, The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi-chan Nano Branch, consisting of a smaller number of characters from this manga, also exists. The manga was also released as a series of tankobon volumes. The 12th and last was issued on May 2nd, 2019 and contains a Haruhi Suzumiya short story by Nagaru Tanigawa, The Returning Favor of Haruhi Suzumiya. Description The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya is a parody manga that takes place in both 4-coma and traditional formats. The series has been serialized in The Sneaker and Shounen Ace. It takes the characters from the original series and places them in humorous situations. It has been adapted into an original net animation by Kyoto Animation in 2009. Book Info Volume 1 * Volume 1: 160 pages. ISBN 978-0-3160-8957-9. October 26, 2010. (JP release: May 26, 2008; ISBN 978-4-0471-5062-1.) If you thought the SOS Brigade's adventures couldn't get any more outrageous...you've never met Haruhi-chan! Nagato has gone otaku! Asakura is her pint-size prisoner/plaything! Mikuru's so cute she turns into a sheep! You'll find plenty of gags and guffaws as Haruhi dives into the world of four-panel and short comics!! Volume 2 *Volume 2: 160 pages. ISBN 978-0-3160-8958-6. May 31, 2011. (JP release: December 26, 2008; ISBN 978-4-0471-5158-1.) It's another crazy-exciting day for Haruhi-chan and the SOS Brigade! Haruhi-chan never runs out of ideas for fun new activities with the SOS Brigade (attendance mandatory). It's a busy time for everyone: going to the beach, taking scenic hikes...moongazing in sexy bunny-girl outfits?! What will Haruhi think of next?! You'll find plenty of gags and guffaws as Haruhi dives into the world of four-panel and short comics!! Volume 3 *Volume 3: 160 pages. ISBN 978-0-3161-8763-3. August 16, 2011. (JP release: July 9, 2009; ISBN 978-4-0471-5198-7. (Super Limited Edition) July 25, 2009; ISBN 978-4-0471-5263-2. (Common Edition) Peace and quiet are overrated! Bring on the aliens, time travelers, and espers!! Kyon and company are given a brief moment to relax as reality shifts and Haruhi-chan suddenly disappears! But it's not long before the fearless leader of the SOS Brigade is back in action with a head full of all-new outrageous ideas! Whether it's making friends with demons, holding eating contests, or organizing questionable Setsubun festivities, you'll find plenty of gags and guffaws as Haruhi dives into the world of four-panel and short comics!! Volume 4 *Volume 4: 160 pages. ISBN 978-0-3161-9577-5. November 29, 2011. (JP release: December 26, 2009; ISBN 978-4-0471-5352-3.) You just can't rein in the fun when Haruhi-chan's involved!! Normally April Fool's Day is a time for good-natured pranks, but with Haruhi's power, any trick she pulls could threaten reality as we know it! While Koizumi struggles to organize the SOS Brigade to prepare for her antics, Haruhi is busy thinking up ways to recruit new members! Given the supernatural crowd already gathered in the clubroom, who knows what type of person Haruhi will summon to the SOS Brigade next?! If anyone shows up at all!! You'll find plenty of gags and guffaws as Haruhi dives into the world of four-panel and short comics!! Volume 5 *Volume 5: 160 pages. ISBN 978-0-316-20945-8. March 27, 2012. (JP release: November 26, 2010; ISBN 978-4-0471-5561-9.) Say Haruhiiiiiii! As if he doesn't have enough to deal with during the day, Kyon's dreams are becoming a regular haunt for his SOS friends! Once again, lucky(?) omens hawk, eggplant, and Mount Fuji (played respectively by Tsuruya, Nagato, and Koizumi) make an appearance, but their promises of fortune never seems to play out for Kyon. All he ever gets is more of Haruhi-chan's antics! You'll find plenty of gags and guffaws as Haruhi dives into the world of four-panel and short comics!! Volume 6 *Volume 6: 160 pages. ISBN 978-0-316-22914-2. November 20, 2012. (JP release: September 26, 2011; ISBN 978-4-04-715779-8) No matter the time of year, it's always open season for silliness with Haruhi-chan and the SOS Brigade! Hunting down aliens, espers, and time travelers is a full-time job. Whether she's making her first visit to a shrine on New Year's, hanging out at the beach over the summer, or revamping Christmas with a new look for Santa, Haruhi-chan is forever seeking new ways to overload the world with fun! Volume 7 *Volume 7: 160 pages. ISBN 978-0316-24310-0. September 24, 2013. (JP Release: November 22, 2012; ISBN 978-4-04-120493-1) What fate does the future hold for Kyon and Haruhi?! Koizumi and his fellows from the Agency are constantly cooking up ways to gently (*ahem*) encourage romantic feelings between Kyon and Haruhi, but Koizumi's holiday board game tests the very limit of Haruhi and Kyon's acting abilities! Thankfully there's plenty of other holiday fun to be had, including the many fine offerings of autumn and the dawn of a new year (spent dodging Koizumi's machinations)!! You'll find plenty of gags and guffaws as Haruhi dives into the world of four-panel and short comics!!'' Volume 8 *Volume 8: 160 pages. ISBN 9780316336154. October 29, 2014. (JP Release: December 24, 2013. ISBN 978-4041209554) Is it too much to ask for a little peace and quiet around here? I mean, it's cool that my old pal Sasaki showed up out of the blue, but now Mori-san's blackmailing Tachibana, Fujiwara's being a general pain in the butt, and Kuyoh--who's a cat for some reason --is clinging to Kimidori-san. Amid the chaos, the SOS Brigade's final line of defense and the individual most responsible for my own sense of well being, Nagato, is downright...cheerful? More characters, more gags, and more narration from Kyon in this volume! Volume 9 *Volume 9: 164 pages. ISBN 978-031625-939-2. January 20, 2015. (JP Release: March 4, 2014; ISBN 978-404121-040-6) **Features four chapters titled The Intrigues of Itsuki Koizumi-kun. It's a shock that there's a freshman willing to take on Haruhi's Brigade Entrance Examination! But it's just as much a delight to finally have someone willing to fight against the tyranny of the straight man... Or so one would hope. With Yasumi Watahashi now on the scene, Kyon's straight man game is soaring to new heights, Asahina is going crazy, and Haruhi is acting more like a Brigade Chief than ever before! And what of the feline-ified Kuyoh at Nagato's house--when Kyon faces off with her, what could his fate possibly be!? Volume 10 *Volume 10. ISBN 978-031635-191-1. December 15, 2015. (JP Release: March 26, 2015; ISBN 978-404102-878-0) Huzzah! There are now ten volumes of Haruhi gags! Between the SOS Brigade, the Sasaki Brigade, the Nagato household, and the members of the Agency, the tenth volume of the comedic misadventures of Haruhi and friends is more crowded than ever. Between dream interpretation, high school hijinks, and popularity contests, it's everything you would expect from Haruhi--and less, and more, and--well, you know. Long live Haruhi! Volume 11 *Volume 11. (JP Release: December 12, 2017; ISBN 978-0-316-41405-0) Coming up on Haruhi-chan: In breaking news, North High students are turning up to class wearing nothing but their swimsuits?! The Agency reports a new kind of Celestial is wreaking havoc on the city! And a local student organization is completely reinventing itself for its Volume 11 debut! You won't want to miss it! Characters *Kyon *Haruhi Suzumiya *Yuki Nagato *Mikuru Asahina *Itsuki Koizumi *Ryoko Achakura (chibi version of Ryoko Asakura) *Tsuruya *Sonou Mori *Arakawa *Kimidori (balloon dog) *Taniguchi *Kyoko Tachibana *Fujiwara *Sasaki *Kuyoh Suoh (aka Kunyon, a cat) *Emiri Kimidori (a different character from the dog) *Student Council President *Yasumi Watahashi *Mu-chan (infinity lion) External links ;Guides * Reddit.com - The Buyer's Guide of Haruhi Suzumiya (June, 2018) by JMSF32 Jun 01 2018 18:46:21 GMT-0700 References Category:Manga